New Girls @ School/Transcript
Transcript Act 1 * (We open this episode with Here With Me Now) * Chorus: I can tell you anything at all (But you'd never laugh at me) Didn't have to look before I fall (Cause you'd always catch me) Anything I did I had a friend (And you always had me) And we made a pact until the end Together we'd always be But now, I'm gone, (But now I that I'm gone girl tell me) Are you moving on (Are you moving on girl) I'm living life I'm feeling fine And I got all that I wanted I rocked the world Yeah with my girls But we don't ever flaunt it But there's something that will always get me down Why aren't you here with me now. * (The episode then opens with Black Magic by Little Mix playing in the background) *scene cuts to the sky, a nice and warm bright blue sky with white clouds and a nicely-drawn sun. The screen zooms out of the wonderful city of Beverly Hills, California. It takes places in this city. We see houses from 2-story houses to Victorian mansions to 3-story houses. Screen pans to a lot of different houses but for now on, the screen stops panning to the Winterford House and zooms in. Sophia's room is shown to have blue walls, brown floorboards, a pink bed with a white bedsheet, black and pink pillows, an NSYNC poster, a Britney Spears poster, cute dolls with dresses with white collars, and many other girly stuff. A pink clock rings and Sophia presses the clock into her own hand *Sophia: What a morning. *Jill (off screen): Sophia! who is shown wearing a black top, blue jeans and dark red VANS athenic sneakers come over to the door as she opens it *Jill: You can get up now. *Sophia: OK, mother. gets out of bed, showing her beautiful pink flannel pajamas. She is shown having messy hair. She looks into the mirror, brushing her black hairbrush. She does her hair in beautiful, brown pigtails. *Sophia: There! Aren't I so adorable? *Jill: Yes. Now you have to change your clothes. *Sophia: Good. I kinda like my hair. goes inside a closet and puts on her beautiful outfit complete with a dark green long sleeved shirt, pale blue skirt, pink and black striped stockings and black loafers. She is shown wearing her pink backpack. She had pale skin, green eyes and pigtails. *Sophia: Mother, I do look cute in this outfit. to the mary janes I kinda like the shoes of mine. to the pigtails And I kinda liked that idea when I do my hair! *Jill: I love your outfit but, School's starting. You have to bring your backpack. brings her pink backpack *Sophia: Got it, mother! Time to tell father! *Amelia: Your father is coming for you! *Sophia: I know. is shown reading the newspaper *Sophia: Hey, Thomas. Do you know what time this is? *Thomas: Time to go to school? *Sophia: Good. her iPhone *Alya: gasps You have a freaking lunch bag? *Sophia: Yep. And I got my keychain. *Alya: Listen, you have one of the most weirdest situations ever. You are an annoying jerk! Remember? *Sophia: Yeah. *Alya: Whatever. *Amelia: I love key chains! *Thomas: A key chain! That's very interesting. *Sophia: Good. bus arrives, leaving Sophia to wave goodbye to the parents as the parents wave back *Sophia: Bye! *Jill, Thomas: Bye! cuts to at the bus, Lolita comes over, shown to have a Gothic outfit complete with a black tank top, black lace choker, black skirt, fishnet pantyhose, and black boots. She had blue eyes, blonde hair in pigtails and gothic makeup but with light red lips *Lolita: I'm Lolita Diamond. *Sophia: I'm Sophia Winterford. Why are you dressed like that? *Lolita: Like what? *Sophia: Like you're going on a funeral. Why did you dressed like somebody had died? *Lolita: sternly Wait. normal I have to go to school looking like this but now I have to worry about the outfit plans I'm doing. So yeah, I gots me something brand new. They brought me a lace choker for my 12th birthday. This is the 2nd time they bought me a choker. *Sophia: Woah. I imagine myself wearing the choker for Christmas. Giger is shown wearing her white school shirt, a blue skirt, black stockings and white flats. She had black hair in a ponytail, black glasses and blue eyes. She had pale skin. She came over as well. *Amethyst: S'up homies? *Lolita: S'up? You came here? *Amethyst: Yes. I was one of the most intelligent geeks in the planet and I don't know why. School is one of the best things in song voice Hiistoooryyyyyyyy! *Sophia: So. A bunch of four people are going to the bus. I could see the other students. Amethyst is only a nerd. *Lolita: Really? *Sophia: Yeah. Voorhees, a girl with black curly hair, brown eyes and pale skin with freckles wearing striped shirt, pink skirt, black stockings and green sneakers came *Madeleine: Ummm, hi guys? shown carrying a book I know I'm nervous but... *Amethyst: waving Hi!! *Madeleine: AAAACK! Don't startle me like that! Oh, Amethyst. You startled me. *Sophia: I know right? *Lolita: This is Madeleine Voorhees. She's very nervous to tell. of the kids came to the bus. Some have blonde hair, some are redheads, some have different types of natural hair colors. Some have some different personalities *Madeleine: Woah! Different personalities, huh? *Sophia: Yeah. Just call them stereotypes. *Lolita: Stereotypes are people with different personalities. bus pulls over to a school where 14 kids got off the bus. A group of them. a girl appeared from the corner and hugged Lolita *Lolita: I like your striped tights! *Caroline: Thank you. I'm Caroline Stormwind. I'm a goth girl. *Lolita: You look normal to me. You have so many drawings that are very interesting. Luck appears, who has orange hair, green eyes, freckles and pale skin. She wears a black sweater, a yellow jacket, pink skirt and blue flats *Pinora: What up, my sweethearts? *Madeline: Hi, Pinora. *Amethyst: Hi there. I'm Amethyst Giger. Are you a straight-A student too? *Pinora: Yeah. *Lolita: This is Pinora Luck. She's very nice. *Pinora: I joined a Glee club once and then I go to a social arts school to learn some talented singing. cuts to the cafeteria where the students meet up their friends. Charleigh has black and pink hair, pale skin, and brown eyes and wears a light pink sweater, an olive green miniskirt, long black stockings, like Amethyst and Madeleine, and gray Mary-Jane dress shoes *Pinora: Hello, Charleigh and Madeline. *Charleigh: Hi. Have you ever heard of Carrie? *Pinora: Yeah. I got it from my birthday. *Madeline: I like that book and the movies. *Pinora: Me too. *Sophia: What is with Pinora? *Lolita: Dunno. shrugs Maybe she might be obsessed with fashion or what not. She likes Jodie. *Amethyst: Don't tell her, Lolita. She's the Principal of this school, and I won't allow it. *(At that moment, Betty Hawkins arrives with Lorry, Ralph and Cole, as we hear Drama Queen from Lindsay Lohan in the background) *Betty: So, we finally meet each other, Sophia! *Sophia: You must be Betty Hawkins, huh? *Lorry: And my name is Lorry Coutts. Good to meet you, Lolita. *Lolita: You've got to be kidding! *Ralph: I'm Ralph Hart, teenage genius from all of Pinewood. I'm certainly known for my understudies. *Cole: (proposing to Amethyst) And Cole Winston's the name. I see you've got long black stockings on, Amethyst. *Amethyst: Uh... *(Master Jodie Castellaneta arrives with Superintendent Bella Brewster and Lana Fulbright and Sally Walters) *Master Jodie: Well, if it isn't my former friend Lorry. *Lorry: Jodie Castellaneta, what are you doing?! *Master Jodie: Just to say that I am the principal of Pinewood Middle School, and my friend Superintendent Bella Brewster is here to make sure everything is safe. *Superintendent Brewster: Yes, Jodie, it's true. We both share our business suits and heels. *Lana: So do me and Sally. *Sally: We've been addicted to being business girls. *Sophia: Whoa. *Charleigh: I bet you're wondering about Jodie. *(Soon, Mackenzie, Chloe, Arlene, Mimi and Bonnie arrive) *Mackenzie: Hi, Master Jodie. *Jodie: Sophia, I'd like you to meet Mackenzie, Chloe, Arlene, Mimi and Bonnie. *Sophia: Oh, hi there. *Ralph: What is Mackenzie doing?! *Cole: Don't tell us she's here to hurt us. *Madeline: And what are you doing in that diaper, Chloe? *Chloe: I have to wear this because I want to look like a baby! *Arlene: Well, you're inspired to be with Lynn. *Chloe: Who is she anyway? *Mimi: She is your big sister. *Bonnie: You know she's meaner than Alya. *Chloe: Oh, dear! *Ralph: Aw, crud! *Cole: We'd better get on with the studies. *(End of Act 1) Act 2 * (We find ourselves in Mr. Lintwick's classroom at the start of Act 2) * Mr. Lintwick: So, students, I've heard that you're all bound to study together. * Sophia: Surely, Mr. Lintwick. * Lolita: Good times will ever tell. * Mr. Lintwick: That's great. Now, get your notebooks ready while I'm out of town for a meeting. * Students: Okay. * (As Mr. Lintwick leaves his classroom, Meghan Combs shows up) * Meghan: Sophia, It's been a long time! * Sophia: Meghan Combs! So, you're a straight A Student, right? * Meghan: Yes, Sophia, and I have a feeling that my big brother Alexander is a basketball player. * Amethyst: That's how you must be a crime scene investigator. * Charleigh: She is. * Madeline: Come and invite us for a special study. * Meghan: Certainly. * (As we go into a studying montage, Linger from The Cranberries plays) * The Cranberries: If you, if you could return, don't let it burn, don't let it fade. I'm sure I'm not being rude, but it's just your attitude, It's tearing me apart, It's ruining everything. I swore, I swore I would be true, and honey, so did you. So why were you holding her hand? Is that the way we stand? Were you lying all the time? Was it just a game to you? But I'm in so deep. You know I'm such a fool for you. You got me wrapped around your finger, ah, ha, ha. Do you have to let it linger? Do you have to, do you have to, Do you have to let it linger? Oh, I thought the world of you. I thought nothing could go wrong, But I was wrong. I was wrong. If you, if you could get by, trying not to lie, Things wouldn't be so confused and I wouldn't feel so used, But you always really knew, I just wanna be with you. But I'm in so deep. You know I'm such a fool for you. You got me wrapped around your finger, ah, ha, ha. Do you have to let it linger? Do you have to, do you have to, Do you have to let it linger? And I'm in so deep. You know I'm such a fool for you. You got me wrapped around your finger, ah, ha, ha. Do you have to let it linger? Do you have to, do you have to, Do you have to let it linger? You know I'm such a fool for you. You got me wrapped around your finger, ah, ha, ha. Do you have to let it linger? Do you have to, do you have to, Do you have to let it linger? * (Linger ends, just as Mr. Lintwick returns) * Mr. Lintwick: Whoa! You've studied nicely! * Sophia: Yep. * Lolita: We've meant to feel it. * Mr. Lintwick: That's good. * (The scene transits to the hallways of Pinewood Middle School) * Sophia: As I was saying, there's nothing more than determination. * Lolita: Surely. * Amethyst: It's been a long time since our studies began. * (Jacob Howard appears, as we hear Smile by Clique Girlz in the background) * Jacob: Sophia, you've finished the exams! * Sophia: (scratching her head and blushing) Ah, that's good. * Charleigh: So that must be Jacob Howard, right? * Madeline: Certainly. * Jacob: My friends told me all about it. * Sophia: And that's why I've been spending all year long. * Jacob: Good. * (End of Act 2) Act 3 * (We open the final act with Sophia arriving home) * Sophia: I'm back! * Alya: What took you so long? * Amelia: Seems that you've studied nicely. * Sophia: Ah, that's nice. * Jill: Well, sweetheart, good times will always follow. * Thomas: You deserve to rest. * Sophia: Surely. * (Sophia heads to her room and her black cat Cathy follows after her) * Sophia: (taking off her loafers) That's what I need, a comfier rest. * Cathy: Meow! * Sophia: (petting her pet cat) You love my school year, don't you? * Cathy: (purrs) * Sophia: Well, I'm off to sleep for now. You'll nap with me, too. * (Cathy nods and she and Sophia fall asleep as we conclude the episode) * (We soon go to an outro sequence in a Loonatics Unleashed style) * (While the credits roll, Up by Joy Williams plays) * Joy Williams: If you got a dream, go chase it If you got a fear, then face it Got a lot of life, don't waste it Sitting on your hands While the sky is falling Every single day that's dawning Is another perfect morning Got a lot to do, stop yawning Listen up, the world is calling You know you want to make a difference Break the silence On your feet People get up If you wanna be lifted up If you wanna be looking up Do you wanna be ready To take a stand, put your hand up If you wanna be waken up Do you wanna be shaken up If you wanna be right on the money Everybody get up. * (After the credits stop at the copyright notice, the Titmouse Inc. chirping bird logo, the Stretch Films Inc. laughing mouth logo and the Disney XD Original logo appear as we end the entire episode) Category:Transcripts